Past Character Timeline
This is the timeline of past events. 1900's *1908 - Zhuge Liang moves to Seattle, WA. 1910's *1913 - Zhuge Zhan is born in Seattle, WA. *1915 - Amelia Grayson is born in Seattle, WA. *1916 - Zhuge Liang founds The Corporation. 1920's Nothing happened during the 1920's. 1930's *1937 - Zhuge Zhan meets Amelia Grayson in Seattle, WA. *1939 - World War II begins. 1940's *1940 - Zhuge Zhan takes over The Corporation after Zhuge Liang becomes disillusioned with war. *1941 - Zhuge Liang realizes that Zhuge Zhan is too evil for the Flight Equation. *1942 - Orville Shuge and Quetzalcoatl are born in Seattle, WA. *1943 - Jackie Cochran is born in Newark, NJ. *1945 - Evil Politician is born in Unknown Location. *1948 - Amelia Grayson is murdered by Zhuge Zhan. *1948 - Zhuge Zhan moves his family to Elizabeth, NJ. 1950's *1953 - Zhuge Zhan starts The Cult in Elizabeth, NJ. *1956 - Albie Santos-Dumont is born in Sao Paulo, Brazil. *1959 - Fernanda Dumont is born in Monterrey, Mexico. 1960's *1962 - Albie Santos-Dumont and Fernanda Dumont move to San Antonio, TX. *1962 - Orville Shuge and Jackie Cochran meet in Newark, NJ and begin dating. *1963 - Quetzalcoatl joins The Cult. *1964 - Mystery Mother is born in Elizabeth, NJ. *1964 - Orville Shuge and Jackie Cochran break up. *1969 - Jackie Cochran moves to San Francisco, CA. 1970's *1972 - Orville Shuge takes over The Corporation from Zhuge Zhan. *1973 - Quetzalcoatl learns the flight equation from Zhuge Liang. *1974 - Zhuge Liang dies at the age of 87. *1975 - Tony Jannus is born in Brooklyn, NY. *1976 - Percy Pilcher is born in Brooklyn, NY. *1977 - Quetzalcoatl is expelled from The Cult. *1977 - Quetzalcoatl hooks up with some strange woman. *1978 - Zhuge Zhan moves The Cult to Los Angeles, CA. *1978 - Mathematician is born in Boston, MA. *1978 - Engaged Librarian is born. *1979 - Engaged Pilot is born in Braintree, MA. 1980's *1980 - Wilbur Zhuge decides to go by "Quetzalcoatl." *1981 - Mystery Mother learns Zhuge Zhan's secrets. *1983 - Tony Jannus and Percy Pilcher meet in Brooklyn, NY. *1985 - Albie Santos-Dumont and Fernanda Dumont argue over her boyfriend and cease communication. *1985 - Fernanda Dumont moves to Chicago, IL with a boyfriend. *1987 - Henri Giffard born in San Francisco, CA. *1989 - Grant McConachie born in Los Angeles, CA. 1990's *1990 - Mystery Mother moves to Salt Lake City, UT. *1993 - Teenage Girl is born in Salt Lake City, UT. *1995 - Fernanda Dumont is hired by Orville Shuge to work at The Corporation. *1996 - Albie Santos-Dumont writes his 1st children's book about flying. *1997 - Orville Shuge and Evil Politician first meet in Chicago, IL. *1998 - Albie Santos-Dumont writes his 2nd children's book about flying. 2000's *2000 - Zhuge Zhan hires Tony Jannus to work for the Orville Shuge. *2001 - Albie Santos-Dumont writes his 3rd children's book about flying. *2001 - Orville Shuge moves The Corporation to Chicago, IL. *2003 - Albie Santos-Dumont writes his 4th children's book about flying. *2004 - Mathematician and Engaged Librarian break up. *2005 - Albie Santos-Dumont writes his 5th children's book about flying. *2005 - Mathematician moves from Boston, MA to New York, NY. *2006 - Engaged Pilot and Engaged Librarian meet in Boston, MA. *2007 - Henri Giffard moves to New York, NY. *2008 - Grant McConachie moves to Washington, DC. *2009 - Grant McConachie begins working for Evil Politician. 2010's something.